We're all Liars
by Twilightstar7
Summary: "I thought this was just another case...How could I be so wrong Sammy?" Limp/Angst!Sam Worried!Dean 1st season
1. Right up our alley

Hey guys! Sorry I'm so bad at summaries, but give the story a try! I know the chapters are shorter than I usually write. I'm trying it out...let me know if it works or not. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!

This story takes place somewhere in the first season!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Winchester boys *sob* :'(

Dean Winchester felt his eyelids growing heavy as he watched black and painted yellow asphalt speed by. If he didn't get any entertainment soon, he was going to be in serious danger of falling asleep at the wheel. Luckily for him, a source of just that happened to be seated shotgun. Sammy was completely passed out, his mop of dark hair cushioning his head against the window. Dean felt a grin sliding across his features as he surfed the radio channels, careful to keep the volume low. He found a channel playing Motörhead's Dead Men Tell No Tales and was satisfied. After glancing at his brother once more to make sure he was still asleep, he twisted the volume dial as far as it would go.

The result was just what he needed. Sam jumped so high his head hit the ceiling of the 67' Chevy Impala. Dean laughed so hard it brought tears to his eyes. It felt good to laugh like that. Apparently Sam didn't feel the same way.

"Dude!" He cried as his rubbed the top of head, "I told you that wasn't funny anymore!"

"And I told you that it still was," Dean chuckled as he turned the volume down, "Now why don't you calm down and tell me more about this case you found."

"You calm down," Sam grumbled as he rummaged around for the worn manila folder, "It's kind of a weird one."

"And what we deal with is normal?"

"I mean I don't know what it is exactly," Sam sighed as attempted to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Sure it's our kind of job?"

"Pretty sure," Sam affirmed, "There have been six cases of people burning themselves alive during the last six months in a town called Burrow. And get this, I did some research and something like this happened twelve years ago and another time twelve years before that. Each year there are twelve victims."

"Definitely up our alley," Dean agreed, "Anything connecting the vics'?"

"Not that I can tell…Talking to the families might help."

"I think we can handle that," he answered as he pulled out a fake F.B.I badge and handed it to Sam, "Agent Phil Campbell."

~Please Review! It makes me happy!~


	2. Salad is gross

Here's the second chapter! I know the summary says there will be angst and it will be coming...just a little Winchester bro cuteness first :)

Disclamer: I don't own Sam or Dean Winchester, but they're on my X-mas list ;)

Sam struck the keys of his laptop in a frustrated manner. Today had been awful. It had begun with a visit to Mrs. Pirsan's home. As the wife of the latest victim, it made sense to start with her. She was still pretty broken up about it, which also made sense. He still hadn't expected her to throw a book she had been carrying when she had opened the door at them when they asked her to speak regarding her husband's passing. The book, of course, hit him square in the nose almost breaking it. With his nose a rainbow of purples and blues, he could no longer masquerade as a respectable F.B.I agent. This coupled with the fact that the library in this stupid town was closed on Sundays, resulted in being cooped up in a crappy motel room doing research. Normally this would have been fine. He was always the one stuck doing the bulk of the research (the only reason Dean went near a computer was porn).

The difference was that today's search had wrought no new information. The only arson related crimes in 1949 were the twelve cases he already knew about and there was nothing the year before. This meant he had to search through a myriad of online sources regarding subjects ranging robbery to murder. His eyes were beginning to burn from the glare of the computer screen.

"Sam." Dean called, causing his head to snap to attention. He groaned slightly and rubbed his neck before turning to face his older brother. Dean was lounged out on his bed, a newspaper in one hand and a doubled fried, bacon cheeseburger thing in the other. "Take a break and eat your nasty-ass salad."

"Salad happens to taste just fine, _Dean_," Sam snapped as he cracked open the plastic container and stabbed at the vegetation angrily, "It's much better for you than that the 'heart attack' that you're eating."

"Yeah, well…this stuff is good for the soul!" Dean declared, holding the greasy burger over his head and regarding his salad with disgust, "and based off of the stuff that you eat, your soul's totally all shriveled up and gross, man."

"Shut up." Sam growled as he turned back to his laptop.

"Hey man, who crapped in your coffee?"

Sam made sure to give him the most poisonous glare he could muster before replying, "It's this research…it's a complete dead end."

"Did ya' check twelve years before the first deaths?" Dean asked through a mouthful of his burger.

Sam was about to rebuke his brother, when he realized something. He hadn't checked that. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! It was so blatantly obvious. Twelve was the magic number regarding this case. If this was a haunting, that catalyst may have very well occurred in 1937 rather than 1949. Sam swallowed hard, desperately trying to think of a way to look up the information quickly without alerting Dean to the fact that he was right.

"Wait a second…" Dean regarded him suspiciously for a moment. _Damn it_! He'd paused for too long. Dean grinned like a kid in a cake factory, "I figured out somethin' before you did?"

"Shut up."

"I did!" Dean cheered, waving the remnants of his burger like a victory flag, "I figured something out before the_ brilliant_ Sammy! Beat that 'mister-I-went-to-college-so-I'm-smarter-than-you'!"

"Shut. Up."

~Review if you 3 Sam n' Dean~


	3. Haunted Houses and Rotted Floors

The action is starting up this chapter! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Supernatural is owned by Kripke...which is not me

"Now that's a haunted house!" Dean remarked as he parked the Impala in front of the decrepit structure. According to Sam, the building was a former orphanage. St. Mary's had burned down in 1937. The fire destroyed half of the building and the cause was unknown. There had been only one casualty, Margot Weston. She had been twelve years when she met her demise and no one could figure out why she hadn't been outside of the building, playing with the other children when the fire started. A suspicious death was the perfect way for a vengeful spirit to be born.

Normally, Dean was just fine with hunting ghosts. The solution was simple: Salt and burn the bones of the deceased. Except, of course, when the remains were already burned and the bugger decided to cling onto something else, like Margot obviously had. Dean was all for torching the place because that was where Margot lived and any belonging she was holding onto had to be in there. Sam was against it. He worried about the fire spreading and possible firemen casualties. Dean had tried to argue, but Sam had fixed him with his sad, puppy dog look. In an instant, Sam changed from an overgrown adult, to that floppy haired, little kid again. Then the whole 'What Sammy wants Sammy gets' response kicked in.

"You sure about this Sam?" Dean asked as he loaded his shotgun with salt rounds and glanced at the ivy covered structure. The place really gave him the creeps.

"I'm sure," Sam affirmed, loading his own shotgun, "We've got to at least try, before we burn the place down."

"Fine, but if we don't find this doll you're talking about, then we do it my way," He reminded and Sam nodded reluctantly, "You got the picture?"

"Yeah." Sam pulled the folded piece of paper out of pocket. On the paper was a print out of the last picture of Margot alive. She was lined up was a few over a dozen kids and a nun. Like other black and white pictures he'd seen, no one was smiling. The picture sent chills down his spine. It wasn't the children that freaked him out though; it was the nun, Sister Audrey. There was just something…off about the way her eyes seemed to stare right through you. Dean shook the feeling off and his eyes traveled to the little girl that Sam had identified as Margot. She was clutching a china doll. His little brother thought that maybe Margot's spirit was holding onto the doll.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dean grumbled and checked to make sure the Impala was locked up properly before following Sam. There was no way anyone was going to steal his baby while he was in some stupid haunted house.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Sam chuckled in a good natured manner.

"Aw, be quiet Sam." He hissed as he shouldered past his little brother and powered towards that house. If this was going to be successful, then it had to be done quickly. The moment Margot realized what they were trying to do, Dean bet his bottom dollar that she would go bizerk.

Despite this fact, both Winchesters stopped when they reached the rotted entryway. It was dark, damp and damn uninviting. "Ladies first," Dean chortled and gestured towards the door-less doorway.

Sam rolled his eyes and plunged into the darkness, closely followed by Dean. Flashlight beams revealed that the inside of the building was in even worse shape than the outside. The majority of the second floor had fallen in, leaving piles of vine covered rubble. How the hell were they supposed to find a doll in this mess? Dean heard Sam sigh and knew his brother was thinking the exact same thing.

"We should just burn the place." Sam said in a defeated manner.

"Come on man, don't give up so easily," Dean encouraged even though he desperately wanted this place to go up in a flaming inferno, "We'll take a quick look. Who knows? We might get lucky."

"When have we ever gotten lucky?"

"Our luck isn't that bad." He defended was he took a cautious step forward and scanned the floor with his flashlight.

"Yeah, it is."

"Is not!"

"Is too-oh shit! Dean!" Sam's cry was coupled with the snapping of decaying floorboards. In a second, instead of his little brother standing to the right of him, there was a gaping hole. Of course the damn building had to have a basement!

"Sam!" He cried hoarsely as he got down onto his knees and edged over to the hole. "Answer me man!"

"I'm here." His little brother groaned after a few heartbreakingly slow seconds. Dean shined the flashlight down the whole and trained it on Sam. He was lying on his back and clutching his side.

"Are you hurt?"

"I just fell through the floor. What do you think?" Sam hissed in pain as he tried to sit up.

"I mean how bad," Dean clarified and then felt his breath catch when the flashlight beam fell on Sam's reddened hands, "I'm coming down there."

~Review Please! I'll give you a cookie! ~


	4. Liar

Hey everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and or added my story to their alert list! I honestly wasn't expecting this sort of response so fast! You guys are all awesome and I really hope that you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine...but a girl can wish, can't she?

"No! Dean don't-" Sam's attempts were cut short by Dean's biker boots hitting the dusty floor. Before he even had a chance to try and convince his older brother that he was fine, Dean was at his side.

"Let me see, Sammy." Dean demanded gently and pulled his hands away from his side. He whistled softly as he studied the ragged wound.

"That's one hell of a splinter." Dean remarked and proceeded to examine him for any other injuries. "Correction, that's a hell of a lot of splinters."

"Whaddya mean?" Sam slurred as the edges of his vision began to blur.

"You've got a bunch of them in your back too." Dean answered his brows drawing together in concern, "You might need a hospital…"

"No hosp'tal." Sam refused tried to remove himself from his brother's grip, "Im fin'"

"Yeah right." Dean laughed halfheartedly and scanned the room, searching for an exit, "At the very least we need to get you out of here."

Sam searched the room as well, but saw no way out. Then again, it was pretty dark. There had to be a cellar door somewhere…right? He just hoped that it hadn't been located on the side of the building that had burned down.

"I'm gonna move you up against the wall, 'kay?" Dean said and Sam nodded, clenching his teeth as his brother helped him up. It felt like someone had dumped acid down his back. Dean hadn't been kidding about those splinters. His vision was clouded with black dots by the time that he was seated against the crumbly cement wall. "Stay here, I'll find a way out."

"Sure." Sam agreed. As if he had any choice in the matter. Before leaving, Dean poured a ring of salt around Sam and reminded him to keep pressure on his side wound.

He obeyed even though the pain nearly doubled when he did so. _It's better this way_, he told himself, _It'll help me stay conscious_. Against better judgment, he took a quick peek at the wound. A wave of nausea washed over him. It wasn't that it was even that bad, splinters had just grossed him out since the time when he was eight years old after he'd fell the wrong way in the woods and a splinter had gone through his hand.

It was then that the ghost appeared before him, just outside the salt line. Blood shot eyes regarded the defense with slight amusement, as if it caused her no inconvenience. Margot was no longer the twelve year old in the photograph. Her clothing was charred and in rags. Her once long blonde hair had been shortened and blackened by fire. She lifted one grayed and bloodied finger towards Sam. Margot's eyes narrowed with hatred and her cracked lips formed one word that was dripping with malice, "Liar."

Before she could speak anymore, Margot's ghost disintegrated with an explosion of rock salt rounds. It was too late though, she'd done her damage. Sam hadn't even heard Dean approach, apparently Margot hadn't either.

"I found a way out," Dean stated after a few uncomfortable moments and fixed him with a concerned gaze, "We'll come back tomorrow and torch the place."

"Yeah...that sounds good." Sam answered as he tried to shake off what Margot's ghost had called him. How could she know? There just wasn't anyway it was possible. He swallowed hard as he tried to ignore the indefinable coldness that began to well up inside of him.

0000000000000000000

A special thanks to those of you that reviewed! You really made my day!

HappyMellow96: I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story! I love floppy haired Sam too. He's just so darn cute in the 1st season! Speaking of the 1st season, I really like how simple their relationship is as well. They're just brothers and I really like that (as opposed to 6th season where things are all messed up). Thanks again for your review.

BranchSuper: Well, this is what's next and I hoped you like it! Thanks so much for your positive review!

forshizzle930: Thankyou so much! I'm really glad that you think that! Thankyou for your review!

~Review if you want to find out what happens next :) ~


	5. Some Things Can't Be Fixed

Hello again! Here's the next chapter! I really hope that you guys enjoy it! Thankyou to all of the people who reviewed, favorited and or added my story to their alerts!

Disclaimer: Spn is not mine in the real world (but my dreams are a different story)

Dean carefully maneuvered his way down the pot hole infested service road that lead to St. Mary's Orphanage. He would have like nothing more than to hit the gas as hard as he could and get to the crap motel faster. Sam looked awful. He was pale from the blood loss and his breath came out in halting, pained gaps, but that wasn't what bothered Dean the most. Sam just looked…broken.

He'd heard what the ghost called Sam: A Liar. Sam was a lot of things, but a liar wasn't one of them. If there was a liar between the two Winchesters, it was him, not Sam. The whole impersonating law enforcement officers didn't count. They'd never really abused their position….except to pick up chicks, but that was him again, _not_ Sam. The worst thing about this whole situation wasn't that Sam, who was obviously not a liar, had been called one; it was that he obviously believed it. And that was not okay with Dean.

"The bleeding stopped yet?" Dean asked in an attempt to kill the silence that had taken over the Impala. Sam checked, nodded, and returned to gazing out the window in that damn depressing way of his. He swallowed and gripped the steering wheel tighter in frustration. "Listen, uh, Sammy…don't take what that ghost bitch said to heart…you're not a liar."

"Yeah, I am." Sam murmured and took his eyes off of the scenery. The look on Sam's face made him want to turn the car around, burn Margot and then bring her back to life…death…whatever…just so he could destroy her again, for she'd done to his baby brother. Hadn't Sam suffered enough? Why did the world have a bone to pick with his baby brother?

"Naw man, the whole 'I'm totally an F.B.I agent' thing doesn't count," Dean pleaded while simultaneously knowing this wasn't the case and praying that it was something just as simple.

"I lied to her Dean," Sam choked out as tears began to stream down his face.

"Jess?" Dean didn't need to ask, he should've known to begin with. Sam had been broken a few times over the years. Hell, they both had, but nothing had ever ripped Sam apart like Jess's death.

"I lied…" Sam sniffled, managing to look small and fragile despite his large frame, "She asked me if everything was okay…yah know, after one of my nightmares…I told her everything was okay…"

"Sam, you didn't-"

"It wasn't _fine_ Dean," Sam yelled and angrily slammed his fist against the dashboard, "She died! One of the last things I told her was a lie!"

"You didn't know that you even had visions yet Sam!" Dean rebuked and gripped the steering wheel even harder. If the thing had been alive, he would have choked it to death long ago.

"I'm a liar Dean…" Sam despaired, going from furious to miserable in a second as they arrived at the motel. Before Dean could come up with a reply, Sam exited that Impala faster than he should have with his injuries.

"Guess we're done talking..." Dean grumbled to himself and followed his younger brother, swearing that this conversation would pick up in the morning. He would talk this through with Sam…_even_ at the risk of a few chick flick moments.

As Dean cracked open the first aid kit, he began pondering things that he could say to Sam tomorrow and very soon afterwards, found himself to be extremely pissed off. He couldn't think of anything. A dull ache bloomed in his chest at the thought of being unable to help Sam. He squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to shove the pain back to where ever the Hell it came from. He _could_ help Sammy! Maybe not in the way that he needed the most, but he could do something. Dean rummaged through the first kit for the needed materials with renewed vigor. He might not be able to fix all of Sam's emotional problems, but patching his little brother up after a nasty accident wasn't a half bad substitute.

~Review! It makes me smile :) (even if it's really short!)~

BranchSuper: Thankyou for your review! I hope this was a suitible explanation!

Arianna Galloway: Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm glad you liked the story so far and I hope you like this chapter!


	6. You're Going to Burn

Hey everybody! Thanks again to all the people who reviewed, favorited and or added my story/me as an author to their alert list. It makes me so much happier than I can say! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for taking the time to read my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

AN: This chapter is a dream sequence (just so there's no confusion) Enjoy!

_Sam stood in an empty apartment. The floorboards were charred to the extent that it was a miracle that they were able to support his weight at all and the glass had been blown out of the window panes. A chilling sense of familiarity washed over him. This was __**the**__ apartment. The apartment he had shared with Jess. _

_Before he could dwell upon the fact, he found himself moving towards one of the shattered windows. Sam swore that his heart skipped a beat when he saw a figure standing on the street below. He could only see her from the back, but he was sure who it was. She was a blonde in a full length, white nightgown._

_Sam found himself skipping steps as he descended down the stairwell. Jess was alive! She'd survived the fire somehow! He could finally tell her much he loved her…how sorry he was. When he burst onto the street he wasn't in Stanford anymore. He knew this place as well, but it took him a moment to recognize it. It was St. Mary's orphanage before the fire. To be honest it didn't look much better. The building was so poorly maintained that it seemed it a state of progressive disintegration. Jess wasn't there any longer either. She had been replaced with fair haired child in a cheap, white frock. It was Margot._

_"Hello Sam." The child greeted him with a smile and beckoned for him to come closer. Sam obeyed the subtle order even though every fiber in his being was screaming for him to do the opposite. _

_"Why are you doing this?" He asked and Margot fixed him with a piercing blue gaze. As of this moment, she was very much the beautiful child in the photograph._

_"Liars must be punished," She answered as if she thought it to be common knowledge._

_"Who lied to you?"_

_"Sister Audrey," Margot laughed humorlessly, "She used to lock me up, away from the other children. She said my 'behavior problems' caused danger towards the other children and myself. She said that it was for my own good! She lied…I died because I was in that room when the fire started! How was that good for me?"_

_"Margot…" Sam said softly, not quite believing that he was about to try and reason with a restless spirit, "I know what Sister Audrey did was wrong, but she might have sincerely believed that some time away from the other children might have helped-"_

_"She. Let. Me. Die." Margot growled, enunciating every syllable and placed an iron grip on his forearm, "There was time to save me…Just like you had time to save Jessica!"_

_"I didn't know I was lying!" Sam pleaded, even though he couldn't quite force himself to believe in the validity of the statement, as she sank her nails into his arm causing blood to drip onto the thirsty ground below, "I didn't even know I had visions yet!"_

_"You still lied!" Margot screeched and dug her nails in further._

_"Please!" He gasped and fell to his knees. Margot let go of his arm and placed her small hands on the side of his face. She lifted his chin so that their eyes met._

_"Oh Sam," She crooned, for the first time sounding like an innocent little girl, "You knew this was coming. You know you're a liar and more importantly…you know you deserve this."_

_"I know."_

_"You're going to burn, Sam." She assured in a soothing tone and Sam lost what will he had left to fight her._

_A tear slid down his cheek as he choked out the words that Margot so desperately wanted to hear, "Liars deserve to be punished."_

~Please Review! Even if they're really short, they still make me happy! :) Happy holidays to all~

A special thank to those of you who reviewed!

BranchSuper: I agree, but Sam blames himself for almost everything in the first season, so I thought this fit!

Judyann: I'm so gald you're enjoying the story so far! I hope you liked this chapter.

Unknown: I hope this was soon enough for you :)

Thorny Hedge: THankyou so much! I'm glad that you're enjoying! :)

Fuzzball457: Thankyou so much! It means a lot to me that you think I'm a goor writter!


	7. What Do You Deserve?

Hola! What's up guys? Thanks to everyone who let me know that they liked the story in some way! I had a hard time writting this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not very good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but the DVDs are on my xmas list :)

Sam awoke from his nightmare with a start, ripping out some of the stitches that Dean had put into his back. He ignored the damp spots that began to spread across his back and got up from the bed, careful to be more ginger this time. Sam padded carefully over to his laptop and started it up. Margot's words ran in a constant loop inside his head, reminding him of what had to be done. Sam swallowed hard as he finished his last minute research, he would do it. _I deserve it_, he told himself, _I lied and it killed Jess, I deserve it._

The only cause of doubt that he had was Dean. Sam feared that his older brother wouldn't understand and that he would hate him for what he had to do. Dean had always worked so hard to keep the Winchester family together, but there had to be some way to make him understand that their family was better off minus him. He was a liar and if Dean really thought about it, he was sure that he would see that things would be better off that way. There would be no more worrying about his visions and maybe Dad would let him start hunting with him again. _Dean will be so much happier_, Sam assured himself, _he doesn't need me._

He took one last glance at his sleeping brother. Dean hadn't even bothered to take off his jacket before collapsing on the lumpy mattress. He was snoring softly and there was even a ghost of a smile across his lips. His older brother was so deep in sleep, that he didn't notice when Sam removed the keys to the Impala out of his pocket. Dean simply made a noncommittal noise and rolled over onto his stomach, continuing to snore. Despite Dean's peaceful expression, Sam still felt that something was unfinished. In a split second he realized what it was. He needed to leave Dean a note…then he could do what was necessary.

Sam scribbled the words down on a piece of paper that he'd torn out of his notebook and then placed the paper on his bed. With everything set and done, he had expected the nagging in the back of his mind to dissipate, but it continued. Margot continued to push him and another much weaker voice persisted unintelligibly. All attempts to tune into the latter caused an intense pain to erupt between his eyes. Sam shook his head, causing his hair to fall into even greater disarray and continued to the motel door.

Sam turned the doorknob and looked over his shoulder at his slumbering brother, "Goodbye, Dean."

Dean awoke from his nightmare with a start, almost falling off of his bed. A quick look the clock told him that it was just after 3:00am. He ran a hand over his sweat covered face and tried to clear his mind of the horrifying mental image. Sam was burning and there was nothing he could do. Sam was burning and that Margot bitch was standing there laughing…laughing while Sammy screamed. The sooner he torched St. Mary's the better. The freaking orphanage was causing way more problems than it was worth. Dean looked over to Sam's bed to find some assurance that his nightmare was false, but found none.

Sam was gone! His little brother was missing. Dean's first instinct was to do a whirlwind search of the motel room. It was futile from the beginning; his oversized brother hadn't been able to fit in any available hiding place in places like this since he was eight. Next was the parking lot and what he saw put him on the brink of a panic attack. His little brother _and_ the Impala were missing.

Dean stumbled back into the motel room, his mind a complete jumble. It wasn't until that very moment that he noticed the piece of paper on Sam's bed, which he must have missed during his earlier frenzy. Part of him wanted an explanation for his little brother's disappearance, but another part was afraid of what he might find on the creased piece of paper. With shaking hands, he unfolded the letter.

Dean,

I figured out how Margot picks her victims. She only kills liars. I' m going to burn down St. Mary's and stop her. I'll take care of everything. The keys to the Impala will be underneath the driver's seat of the Impala. I have to do this Dean, things will get better, I promise. Please understand, I deserve it.

Sam

Dean ran his hand over his haggard face once again, willing the letters to rearrange themselves and whispered to a little brother who couldn't hear him, "Oh Sammy…what do you think you deserve?"

~Please Review! Even if they're just a thumbs up or down, it still makes me happy! Happy Holidays!~

~A special thanks to those of you who reviewed!~

Judyann: I'm glad you liked the dream sequence! Thankyou so much! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!

BranchSuper: It's what I was going for. I hope that you liked this chapter!

AriannaGalloway: Thankyou for the reviews! I hope that you liked that chapter!

Cartoon Cow: I'm glad that you think the story is cool! Thankyou! BTW, I love you're pen name!


	8. Salt and Gasoline

Hey guys! Thankyou to everyon who let me know that you liked the story in some way! Sorry this chapter took longer than usual to get up. School got busy and I got sick, so things took a little longer...Enjoy the story!

Diclaimer: I don't own spn *sniffle*

Sam watched the particles of rock salt skitter across the broken and decaying floor boards of the haunted orphanage. He was honestly surprised that Margot hadn't shown up yet, but it didn't matter. The circle of salt that he'd poured around himself would make it impossible for her to reach him or the jugs of accelerant that sat idly next to his feet. _Not for long_, he told himself as he finished hurling the last of the rock salt about. Sam picked up one of the hideously orange colored jugs and unscrewed the cap. The pungent odor was enough to clear his mind for one moment.

He'd given up and he knew it. He could have fought the curse that Margot had placed upon him, but hadn't. He could have asked Dean for help, but hadn't. Maybe he could still ask Dean for help…Sam felt his mind begin to fog again. He could have saved Jess, but he didn't. Mom's death was his fault. He was done. _I deserve this_, Sam told himself harshly.

Margot appeared when he'd finished spreading the accelerant from the safety of his salt circle. She had transformed from the beautiful child in his dream, back to the charred monstrosity that she had been on their first meeting. At first she seemed pleased, seeing the jug of gasoline in his hands, but her smirk faded into a scowl when she noticed the rest of the scene. He could see her take in each detail and slowly realize what he was about to do.

"What are you doing, Sam?" She asked, trying to maintain an unsuccessful façade of calm.

"Punishing myself, just like you told me to." Sam answered as he began to dump the remaining accelerant over his head and clothing. He cringed as the odor burned his nose and caused his eyes to water.

"Surely you don't have to do it here?" Margot paced nervously across the space that he hadn't been able to cover with salt. Clearly panicky, she anxiously pulled at her ashen hair, causing clumps of it to fall out.

"Actually, I do, Margot," Sam growled and cast away the jug, "You need to be punished too!"

"Is that so?" She inquired, venom dripping from her voice, daring him to answer.

"It is. I did some last minute research on you, Margot. I know what you did," Sam said, feeling the slightest bit of satisfaction as he watched the horror dawn on her features, "You lied Margot…Sister Audrey didn't keep quiet about you after the fire…you're 'behavior problems' weren't just behavior problems. You attacked other children and you know what…I bet you were one who killed you're family. You told that police that it was a man who killed them…that's another lie you told...You deserve this just as much as I do!"

"No!" Margot wailed as she tried in vain to get closer to him.

"You're going to burn, Margot," Sam whispered as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket, "We both are."

~Please review! Reviews make me update faster (even if they're really short)! Happy Holidays!~

~A special thanks to those of you that reviewed~

JudyAnn-I'm glad that you're still enjoying! Thankyou for keeping with the story! :)

Zinfer: Oh noes, is right!

BranchSuper: Sorry about the cliffhanger...sorry about this one. Thanks for reading!

Fuzzball457- Thankyou so much! That compliment makes me so happy!

pottyandweezlebee89: Hope this was soon enough! Glad that you're liking the story!

Colby's girl: Thanks!

Arianna Galloway: Sorrym I kinda did another cliffee...I guess we'll have to see what happens next ;) Thanks for keeping up with my story!


	9. Hand Over the Lighter

What's up writers and readers? Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter. I tried to get this update up as soon as possible! Thankyou to all of you who let me know that you liked the story in some way :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, or the Impala...life isn't fair sometimes

Dean drove like a maniac. No, that wasn't quite right. Correction, Dean drove like a maniac with more maniacs on his tail. He gripped the steering wheel of the stolen car so tight that he wouldn't have been surprised if his finger melded with the plastic. Panicked thoughts ripped through his mind, lasting varying amounts of time, but never more than a few seconds. They all had one thing in common: Sammy.

His little brother had gone off and was going to do something stupid. Dean swallowed hard as he thought about the letter that Sam had left. The one phrase that really stung was, 'things will get better.' _Damn it Sammy_! Dean cursed mentally as he took a sharp turn, car tires screaming in protest. This was his entire fault! He should have fixed this somehow! It was his freakin' job to look after Sam and he'd failed. In Dean's mind there was no greater failure than failing his baby brother.

The tires cried out once again as he slammed his foot on the breaks. He was finally here. Dean grabbed the shotgun that he had all but thrown into the passenger seat and exited a car that he wouldn't be caught dead driving on normal circumstances. He made his way to the door of the orphanage as quickly as he could without making too much noise, but as he got closer the smell of gasoline filled the air. He reached the doorway and caught a side glance of Margot pacing and ripping her hair out. It only took a moment to take aim and blast her with rock salt.

Dean saved no time in entering the orphanage to get a full view of what was left of the place and what he saw made his blood run cold. An obviously accelerant soaked Sam stood in a circle of salt with a lighter in his hand. _This can't be what it looks like_, Dean Winchester prayed for the first time in ages, _oh please, God…don't let this be what it looks like_.

"Sammy," Dean said, trying desperately to keep the fear from leaking into his voice, "What are you doing?"

"I…I'm punishing liars…" Sam answered and for a moment he looked unsure of his actions, but that moment passed, "You need to leave, Dean."

"Yeah, well so do you," He begged as he stepped closer to Sam, "Come on Sammy…you're scaring me. Give me the lighter…"

"No!" Sam practically shouted and took a step away from Dean, "You need to leave! I can't do this if you're here!"

"Then there's no way in Hell that I'm leaving!" Dean yelled back feeling tears come to his eyes. How had things gone so wrong?

"Please…" His little brother pleaded, giving him one of those sad looks, "Things will get better for you if I'm gone…I promise."

"God damn it, Sam!" Dean growled, "Listen to me! If things getting better means you have to go away…then I hope that things get _worse_!"

"You really mean that?" Sam asked after an uncomfortably long pause and his death grip on the lighter loosened slightly.

"Yeah Sammy, I mean it." Dean held out an outstretched palm, "Give me the lighter."

~Please Review! Even if it's really short, it still makes me happy!~

~A special thanks to those of you who reviewed!~

Thorny Hedge: When isn't Sam sexy? ;)

judyann: Thankyou! I hope that you liked this chapter!

Zinfer: I love getting/responding to reviews! Plus your review made me smile 'cause I say 'oh noes' alot in real life!Thanks!

BranchSuper: Well Sams getting his intervention, lets hope it works...Thanks for reviewing!

Arianna Galloway: Thankyou so much! I really hope that you like this chapter!

daleaikmen: Sorry about the cliffie...Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you liked this chapter!

mzz: I hope this update was soon enough for you! Enjoy:)


	10. You're Not a Liar

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I went away over the weekend and I had a huge english project to finish this week. Thanks to all of you who let me know that you liked the story in some way!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine...but if it was, we wouldn't have to wait until January for new episodes!**

Dean hadn't ever imagined that he would be this scared in his entire lifetime. And even if he was going to be so, he'd always thought that the feeling would be brought on due to Sammy being in danger from some scary-ass monster, but even in Dean's darkest dreams, he hadn't thought that Sam would be in danger from himself. Even so, here they were. It was Hell…pure, unadulterated Hell.

"Give me the lighter, Sammy." Dean repeated as gently as he possibly could and took one more step towards his little brother. He was about two steps away from being able to successfully tackle Sam. If he wouldn't give up the lighter then that would have to be what it came to.

"I…"Sam started, looking utterly lost, "I'm still a liar, Dean."

"No Sam, you're not," He insisted and took another step. _Just one more left_. "I promise."

"He's lying!" A recently reappeared Margot screeched, clearly having recovered form the round of rock salt, "You deserve-"

"Shut the Hell up!" Dean yelled and fired another shot at the ghost. He'd gotten rid of her quickly, but judging by the look on Sam's face it hadn't been soon enough. His death grip on the lighter had returned.

"She's right, Dean." He said, "I deserve to die."

"Don't you say that!" He shouted and took the last necessary step towards Sam, "Don't you _ever_ say that!

Sam shook his head, his gasoline moistened hair slapping against his face. It was then that Dean realized that he wasn't going to be able to talk his brother down. Sam wanted to die. _You're not getting what you want this time_, Dean thought and tackled him. Sam, who obviously hadn't been expecting this, didn't have time to fight back. Upon impact to the floor, which thankfully didn't give way, the lighter skittered out of Sam's hand. He still fought though.

"Let me go!"

"No!" Dean growled as he was finally able to get a secure head lock on him. Sam continued struggle, but not for long. He was injured and tired. There were a few moments of dreadful silence after Sam gave up. The silence was abruptly shattered by sobs. Sam cried so hard his entire frame shook. Dean released the head lock and gathered up his over sized, baby brother into a hug as best as he could.

"I'm so sorry Sammy," He whispered as held him closer, "I thought this was just another case…How could I be so wrong Sammy?"

**~Please Review! Even short ones make me smile :)~**

**~A special thanks to those of you that reviewed~**

Judyann: I'm glad that you liked the intervention! Thankyou so much for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter!

The Geeky Saxophonist: Thankyou for your support Katie! And yes, I did name Sister Audrey after the nun in Destroyermen. It was my subtle tribute to an awesome series! See you tommorow!:)

Fuzzball457: Thankyou! I hope that you liked this chapter too!

Daleaikmen: Thanks! I hope that this cliffie wasn't as bad.

LunaOlivia: I hope that you liked this chpater! THankyou for reviewing! :)


	11. When it's all Said and Done

**Sorry it took so long to update! The holiday season was so busy, but awesome! How was yours? Thanks to all of you who let me know that you like the story in some way! Hope that you liked this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural...but I now own the 1st season DVD set! XD**

Dean Winchester hurled the lighter into the accelerant drenched mansion and watched as the flames begun to lick up the crumbling structure. He couldn't deny the satisfaction that enveloped him when Margot's transparent form appeared only to burst into screaming ball of fire. She was gone. Sammy was safe.

Even as he completed that coveted thought, he realized that it was completely wrong. Margot might be gone, but Dean knew that her words would haunt his little brother for a long time. Sam wasn't the type to let those sorts of things go…and even if he could find some way to make him forget, there would always be more words…there would always be more monsters. Keeping Sammy safe was an impossible job, but there was no way in Hell that he was ever giving it up.

He walked back to the Impala and slid into the driver's seat. The interior of the car stank of a mixture of sweat, gasoline, and leather. _Not a great combo_, Dean thought as he wrinkled his nose. After buckling his seatbelt, he took a quick side glance at the figure in the passenger's seat. Sam looked like something nasty had chewed on him for a bit and then spat him back out. He started the car, wanting to drive straight to the nearest hospital, but knew he couldn't. The fact that Sam was drenched in accelerant and the recent case of arson at St Mary's Orphanage would raise too many questions.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam whispered as Dean turned the car onto the main road.

"Don't you be sorry, Sammy," Dean insisted gripping the steering wheel tight for what had to be the umpteenth time tonight, "Don't you be sorry for anything. None of it was your fault! None of it."

"I know," he agreed with a half smile, "I just wish I could believe it."

"I'll make you believe it then!" Dean said gruffly, "I swear to God Sam, someday you're gonna wake up believing that you haven't done a bad thing in your life and it's going to be true and you're going to be happy!"

"I'm no saint, Dean."

"Yeah, well…you're way closer than I am."

"Thanks." Sam said as the Impala pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

"For what?"

"For being my big brother." Sam finished and smiled a real smile for the first time in what seemed like ages even though the terrible ordeal had only spanned one night.

"Well," he scoffed, but couldn't help but grin back, "It's not like I had much choice in the matter."

"Thanks anyways." Sam said as he exited the Chevy.

Dean followed suit and promptly decided that it was high time to nip this 'chick-flick' thing in the ass. "Dude, you stink. Go hop in the shower before you burn my nose off."

"You don't smell so great either." Sam grumbled as he unlocked their motel room.

Dean smirked, glad that his snarky little brother was back, "Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

**~Fin~**

_**Wow! As of right now I have 48 reviews to this story (a butt-load more than I've ever had)! Thank you to all of you that have reviewed and or stuck with my story. I means a lot to me that you like it. I would really enjoy reading some constructive criticism, but just a thumbs up or down would make me happy too.**_

_~A special thanks to those of you that reviewed~_

Fuzzball457: I love sad Sam too, but I'm definitely going to have to write a story where I'm nicer to him :) Thanks for reading!

Judyann: Thanks! I really hope that you liked the ending! Thanks for sticking with the story, it means alot to me :)

The Geeky Saxophonist: Thanks Katie and you're right, more people should read destroyermen! Thanks for reading!

Arianna Galloway: I love how Dean is always there for Sam too! Thankyou so much for reading my story! *hugs*

BranchSuper: Ghost officially ganked :) Thankyou so much for staying with my story, it is much appreciated!

CeCe Away: That's right! Thanks for your review!


End file.
